1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to guide devices for guiding the descent and ascent of an elevator body, such as a cage, which are mounted on the elevator body and are slidably interlocked to a pair of guide rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Generally, an elevator body is guided in its descent and ascent through guide devices thereon which are slidably interlocked on a pair of guide rails having a T-shaped cross-section and being disposed at both sides of the elevator body.
Heretofore, a conventional guide device has a guide groove which is shaped to correspond to the end surface and both side surfaces of the leg of a T-shaped guide rail. Accordingly, when a body of an elevator is severely swung, by an earthquake or the like, to cause it to collide with the guide rail, and at least one of the pair of guide rails in outwardly bent, a gap is caused between the guide device and the guide rail to cause it to derail because of the small allowance of the interlocking engagement. Thus, the body of the elevator is readily accidentally derailed from its predetermined passage to collide with other devices of the elevator.
A conventional guide device which is pushed on a guide rail, to be shiftable, is known. However, the conventional guide device is only for reducing vibration during the descending and ascending movements of a body of an elevator and provides only a small shiftable allowance. Accordingly, it has been hard to prevent derailing from a guide rail when the guide rail is actually bent by a severe earthquake or the like.